


l8r, sk8r

by slightlied



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bird Calls, Canon Compliant, Feelings, Fluff, Frogs, Gen, Humor, M/M, Texting, Texts From Last Night, im like so legit now u guys, im like... a proper coder or whatever, ok this is now like actual, see individual chapters for any specific warnings, smoothies, these are LEGIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlied/pseuds/slightlied
Summary: textsfrom last nightdrabbleslast 3 >>7.of course i got you baby8.not to be nsfw but i miss all of u and am sending metaphysical hugs!!!9.the struggle bus stops for no one





	1. the legends

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! hey, hi. i wrote these months ago; these are tfln prompts that were sent to me and originally posted on tumblr! i am uploading them now because A. i cant sleep and B. i always wanted to learn how to do this and thus C. i went and figured out how to use this work skin!!! marked as complete for now but i may add more in the future if im feelin it, if ppl are still feelin it, lets just feel it out, lets just see if im ever gonna sleep tonight lads i... i need to stop drinking tea so late at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (214): he took off my shirt and said 'oh my god the legends are true'
> 
> > POV Victor

christophe  
  
**Today** 12:16 AM  
i  
  
love my husband so much  
  
tell me something i don’t know  
  
and also you guys aren’t married yet  
  
we are HUSBANDS and i love him and i love *you*  
  
ah  
  
i take it my wine basket made it to you guys safely?  
  
yes we finally got to open it last night and my yuuri got so drunk and it was the best of times  
  
i love when yuuri’s drunk  
  
its the only time he’ll willingly dance with me  
  
as willing as he can be under the influence of alcohol, you mean  
  
...details  
  
anyway, i didnt tell you the part that made me love him  
  
ok well before you proceed to tell me uhhh every part  
  
let me remind you to just give me the highlights, please  
  
:(  
  
ur no fun  
  
ok the best part  
  
the best part was when he took off my shirt  
  
and said ‘oh my god the legends are true’  
  
omg  
  
he continued to wax poetic like he was a part of some sort of greek chorus  
  
the LEGENDS  
  
and he had stars in his eyes, u know, the ones he gets where he’s totally in love with me and i fall harder in love with him  
  
it was beautiful  
  
i think that’s called alcohol intoxication  
  
but still  
  
that’s hilarious  
  
you have to tell him  
  
noooo he’ll be so embarrassed and he’ll never drink again  
  
i can only keep this in a safe place, close to my heart  
  
and also in this convo  
  
...  
  
do not!!!  
  
do not tell him and ruin this for me  
  
i GAVE you the wine basket  
  
and im gonna need something for my best man speech  
  
how many times do i have to tell u  
  
WE ARE ALREADY HUSBANDS  
  



	2. tone it down *M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (928): Maybe we should try and tone it down a notch. The neighbors changed the name of their wifi network to "i can hear you having sex"
> 
> > POV Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm mature themes ??? ?? ? so heads up

Vitya  
  
**Today** 5:36 PM  
so  
  
u know that sex shop next to our favorite bakery that we always pass by on the way to the rink but never dare to acknowledge?  
  
Um… Yes?  
  
i went in  
  
i *am* in. currently  
  
Vitya, you were supposed to be picking up dinner for us  
  
which i did  
  
…and now i’m picking up dessert  
  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
Oh my god  
  
[IMG]  
  
should we try this   
  
That’s… is that leather?  
  
it is softer than it looks  
  
i feel like we should go to this shop more often  
  
this is far better than ordering something online and having it turn out different than what we expected  
  
Like that ever stops you from using it anyway   
  
u are so right  
  
holy shi t yuuri  
  
yuuri  
  
[IMG]  
  
can we get this?  
  
we’re getting this  
  
we’re using this TONIGHT  
  
Maybe we should try and tone it down a notch  
  
The neighbors changed the name of their wifi network to “i can hear you having sex”  
  
which neighbors  
  
wow i thought mrs sokolov was deaf lol  
  
All oF THEM, VICTOR  
  
They all changed their wifi network to “i can hear you having sex” apparently  
  
really?   
  
It’s so embarrassing omg  
  
I don’t know how we never noticed before, but Ana just showed me in the elevator  
  
maybe we should get a sex dungeon like in fifty shades of grey  
  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
actually tho those things are soundproofed, u know  
  
and super customizable  
  
[IMG]  
  
we would be able to set this up, for example  
  
That is so not what I meant by taking it down a notch  
  
oh... haha sorry i thought u said ‘knot’  
  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
...  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading !!


	3. sherlock holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuuri >>  
> tf omg  
> i thought i was dating victor nikiforov not sherlock holmes omg
> 
> > POV Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is NOT tfln this was for a different prompt meme but it fits !!! if it fits it sits. i think moving forward this fic will just be various text convos in the same can-com universe?? what do u think
> 
> also this prompt was written waaay more recently than the first 2 chapters and im happier with this characterization of yuuri so yay for that. but the typing style doesnt match with the previous chapter so not-yay for that. just know that we goin in this direction now!!! thank u

 

soulmate  
  
**Today** 3:23 PM  
hi vitya <3  
  
haven’t seen u yet today but im sure ur lookin real handsome :)  
  
can u pls bring me soup on ur way home !   
  
you’re SICK  
  
i'm omw  
  
im not sick  
  
can’t a guy just want soup   
  
im getting you all of the soup rn  
  
all of the soup and cough syrup  
  
im not sick!!!  
  
uh huh  
  
i told you to wear a coat out the other day cuz it was gonna rain  
  
but noo apparently in addition to being a world-ranked mens figure skater ur also a meteorologist and said it wasnt gonna rain! sowhat did you do  
  
or rather, what did you nOT DO  
  
and then what happened… it rained!  
  
and now my skater AND my boyfriend is sick :(  
  
3:31 PM  
also. can’t believe u would call me handsome just to try and distract me like that  
  
no you are handsome baby  
  
ugh  
  
srsly tho im not sick  
  
okay then send me a selfie rn  
  
can't.  
  
why not  
  
my phone camera.. is not working,,  
  
yuuri  
  
lol fine fine sheesh  
  
[IMG]  
  
that is an old sELFie YUURI  
  
i saw you take that last weekend in the bathroom  
  
and i just threw that shirt in the wash this morning  
  
also i kNEW i heard you breathing funny in ur sleep last night   
  
tf omg  
  
i thought i was dating victor nikiforov not sherlock holmes omg  
  
fine…… .  
  
[IMG]  
  
:(((((( look at you  
  
my poor baby  
  
im omw  
  
[IMG]  
  
victor u bought the ENTIRE PHARMACY VICTOR   
  
im never lettin you get sick ever again   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading! ♡ when i figure out how to put in emojis we goin [airplane emoji] real textual communications bro ! we going [airplaine emoji] not using brackets to substitute for actual emojis!


	4. tempranillo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (617): I'll be there in 5 min. If not, read this again
> 
> > POV Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but why are these so fun to write dkjfkdfj i did not intend to be adding another part this quick but we going [airplane emoji] continuing

soulmate  
  
**Today** 7:34 PM  
yuuri  
  
yuuuuuuuri  
  
you are with poodle and popcorn?  
  
[IMG]  
  
as u can see, im with poodle and popcorn  
  
i am not, however, with fiance  
  
seen him around??  
  
sorry sorry  
  
i have the wine  
  
yay!! what kind did u get  
  
idk i just asked for their cheapest one  
  
oh  
  
I’M JOKING  
  
i got that one temper nillie thing bottle that u like  
  
tempranillo  
  
ya  
  
tempest neo  
  
nempest teo  
  
nemple temple  
  
i would join that cult  
  
same  
  
anyway i’m otw ! i’ll be there in 5 min  
  
if not… read this again  
  
lol  
  
lol ok  
  
love you <3  
  
7:46 PM  
uM say it back haha  
  
please  
  
:D  
  
7:49 PM  
:<  
  
??? yuuri  
  
ok i guess ur driving already so pls drive safely!  
  
actually can i call u? just so i know  
  
i just need to not worry lol  
  
7:52 PM  
hello pls answer  
  
:(  
  
7:55 PM  
okkkk im worried now   
  
hello  
  
how ti flile a missing persons rep  
  
oh whoops i thought i was on google  
  
8:02 PM  
hey ok srsly now tho  
  
8:06 PM  
YUURI  
  
this is not good!!! for my heart and soul and peace of mind!  
  
why arent u answering ur phone  
  
yuuri im OMG URTYPING I SEE YOU TYPING  
  
YOU SON OF A BITHCH  
  
omg oh no vitya sorry omg i'm so sorry  
  
I WAS SO ANXIOUS  
  
the subway  
  
there was like maintenance and a reroute or something idk  
  
we're back on track now! literally lolol  
  
i'm so so sorry for worrying you  
  
im ok im here im alive  
  
WHy are u taking the subway   
  
omfg literally why  
  
i have a car  
  
WE have a car  
  
i thought u took the car this whole time  
  
i was GOING to but fdjhdkfj the only market i could find that had the timmi nimmie wine doesn’t have a parking lot  
  
???  
  
i do not. im not following  
  
explain  
  
its like  
  
its by the street? like a Big Street  
  
and uh  
  
i cannot  
  
i cannot parallel park  
  
oh my god  
  
oh MY god  
  
hehe... whoops  
  
again im sorry <3  
  
i love you!!! saying it now <3  
  
oh mY God  
  
1\. ok that’s rlly cute though that it s because u did it for the wine that i like wtf om g yuuri i love you but next time please do not?? like we could figure something out? i don't know  
  
like that's really sweet. you're really sweet and im so lucky. but never again omg i was so worried :(  
  
2\. i love u  
  
3\. ur gonna learn how to parallel park. tomorrow. i'll teach u  
  
4\. no more subway  
  
4a. what is even the point of payin for taxes for something that breaks down all the time i don't understand  
  
5\. see #2  
  
omg stop sometimes accidents happen ok at the end of the day ppl are still trying to do their jobs and we ended up switching trains and it was fine  
  
...  
  
ok ya not now sorry  
  
re: 3 okidokes  
  
re: 2 and 5 i love you too  
  
im in front of the bldg!! comin at ya  
  
ok <3  
  
hey siri how do i cancel a missing persons oh wait no did i hit the talk to text button oh—  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading u can [send me](https://forovnix.tumblr.com/ask) tfln prompts or regular text prompts if u'd like more of whatever this is that's happening


	5. side squeeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yurio goes on a smoothie run 
> 
> > POV Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rlly rlly like russian skating squad shenanigans ESPECIALLY when it comes to yuuri being new to their squad and explorin that

we sk8, we domin8  
  
yuri  
hey  
smoothie orders  
now  
!!!  
strawberry banana please :) thank you yurio  
georgi  
omg <3  
are u at side squeeze  
bless u  
yuri  
yes whats ur order  
i still love how its called side squeeze  
like why /side/ squeeze  
i mean i guess it's bc of alliteration and it's catchy but its so funny dkfdkjd  
soulmate  
hey bab ;) wanna be my ;)   
side squeeze ;)))))  
im a main squeeze typa guy ! sorry bro  
soulmate  
:(  
b-bro  
yuri  
kindly do not do this right now.   
georgi  
no flirting in the group chat!!  
mila  
awww omfg?  
getting us smoothies?  
'kindly'????  
you sweet sweet beloved boy  
this IS how i raised you  
yuri  
shut up bitch u have 5 seconds to tell me ur order or im gone  
mila  
again... this IS how i raised you!  
soulmate  
u already know what i like :)  
yuri  
no  
no i do not  
georgi  
apple spinach please!!  
mila  
apple spi—  
what  
no offense but ew??????  
also i'll have pineapple mango thanks  
georgi  
it's delicious and healthy!  
yuri  
it's fucking gross is what it is  
i'm getting u something better  
georgi  
i mean. you’re not the one drinking it but ok fine  
i’ll try whatever you get me yuri <3  
sorry!! can i also add mango to mine??  
yuri  
ok  
victor? u have 5  
4  
3  
soulmate  
omg do u rlly not know my order  
i am DISMAYED  
disappointed, even  
yuri  
why the fuck would i know ur order  
mila  
yeah why the fuck would yuri know your order victor!  
why would yuri, whomst has been worshipping at and following in your footsteps for the past 45 years,  
45 years kjdfbWAHAHA  
HARD SAME  
mila  
whomst has spent hours upon hours of training sessions with you  
georgi  
whomst has a picture of u posted in his locker  
soulmate  
he has a what  
:0  
yuri  
it's for MOTIVATION  
it's to show me my RIGHTFUL PLACE  
where i will STAND  
INEVITABLY  
AS FATE INTENDS  
mila  
...whomst says shit like “rightful place” “fate” is wherever victor stands  
soulmate  
oh my  
georgi  
lololol  
i also have a photo of victor in my locker  
for uh motivation  
motivation-type purposes  
soulmate  
oh MY  
;))))  
<3  
<3  
soulmate  
ok yurio i’ll have peach ginger please! thank u  
yuri  
dkjdkg wtf what  
but i already ordered  
u took too long and i was next in line  
s'not apple ginger??  
soulmate  
AHA  
U DO KNOW MY ORDER  
:) :) :)  
omg  
georgi  
amazing  
yuri  
...  
mila  
oh mygod  
i wanna say i can’t believe it but i can  
i rlly can  
**yuri** has left the conversation.  
mila  
oh no he dont  
**mila** has added **yuri** to the conversation.  
yuri  
fuck u  
fine  
**yuri** has removed **soulmate** from the conversation.  
i mean i'm technically still here  
(victor)  
georgi  
amazing  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading <3


	6. don't cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im trying to do sudoku and this dude  
> is breaking up with his gf  
> at the table beside me 
> 
> > POV Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this happened irl to [eve](http://evermoriver.tumblr.com/) and i thought it would be funny to write!!! but HAHA i. shot myself. in the foot. witht his. so :( there are some sad feelz

soulmate  
  
**Today** 11:44 AM  
im at the cafe downstairs  
im trying to do sudoku and this dude  
is breaking up with his gf   
at the table beside me  
omfg  
im cruing its so tragic  
:(  
is he being mean about it  
no he’s being so sweet actually  
which makes it  
more  
sad  
i mean personally i don’t agree with his reasons for breaking up but. if breaking up is how he wants to act on his feelings then that’s valid you know  
that's on him  
ya that’s how he wants to deal w how his relationship w that person goes  
ya  
but you know. still :(  
:(  
11:50 AM  
she's crying  
they're. both cryign  
oh no :(((  
don't cry  
imNO T  
ok i am. a little  
im so sad this is so sad  
hey i love you  
omg  
i love you too of course  
also im not saying like  
not saying we’re gonna break up or anything  
wtf  
stop  
but if we DO  
yuuri shut the fcuk up oh mnygod  
we’re not gonna break up  
  
can u not do it at a coffeeshop please   
wHAT  
THE FUCK ?????  
why do u think it would be me  
i mean i’ll promise not to do it at a coffeeshop too then  
YUURI  
STOP THSI RIGHT NOW  
ur so RIDICULOSU  
IM GONNA PUNCH U  
wait doing it at a public place might actually have some logic  
imagine if it took place at home??? or at the rink???  
like i could never go back again omfg  
i probably couldnt even go back to the ice at all  
yuuri  
can you stop :(  
i don’t want to thin k about us not being together  
im actually rlly hurt that u would consider any of this   
im sorry  
im not actually considering it im just  
this is just happenign right next to me its happening like SO CLOSE  
it just makes me think, you know  
of course we’re not gonna break up wtf!!!  
like where would makkachin even go  
heh  
yuuri i swear to god  
  
12:02 PM  
i would totally let u keep makkachin for the record  
WTF  
shut up  
right now  
kfkdjkdfj when U talk about it its ok  
no it wasnt ok when i talked about it  
thats why you shut me down!!!  
now im shuttin YOU down  
wtf why would you give me makkachin you dummy  
she’s so happy with u :(  
SHUT UP OH GYMYDOD  
VITYA  
yuuri :(  
ugh fuck this guy for breaking up w his girlfriend right next to me all of this has sucked  
i think im gonna go up now  
do you want anything  
just you rn tbh :(  
:(  
  
  
actually wait can i have a chocolate croissant lol  
i know im on low carb but after that i need it  
[IMG]  
one step ahead of you  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry thank u for reading <3


	7. which skater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> of course i got you baby 
> 
> > POV Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i [asked](https://twitter.com/slightlied/status/993959503962898432) and u answered... so here's more viktuuri!!! kachow 
> 
> u should be able to click on the images to enlarge them :)

soulmate  
  
so yeah that’s why i think yurio’s mood swings are indirectly connected to the mass extinctions of amphibians across the planet  
**Today** 10:08 AM  
hey hey so i decided to go with the gel polish after all  
so i’ll be another like 30min or so  
because galina’s the one on gel duty today so u know what that means   
that woman needs to get a real therapist kdjfkdjf  
i could recommend her a few  
lolol  
tbh i kind of like hearing about her problems  
good to know life can still be stressful when ur 70  
imagine if all we did all day was like… sleep and eat and gossip with friends or something omg  
imagine that…,  
that would suck  
yea... that sounds… so terrible…… .  
anyway  
since you’re waiting around rn  
take this quiz  
b.zzfeed.com/dfksf3434/….  
[](https://farm1.staticflickr.com/944/42005411461_6b86643bb6_b.jpg)  
ur ridiculous  
who do u think i’ll get   
yourself lmao  
rude  
10:21 AM  
...  
who'd you get  
[](https://farm1.staticflickr.com/965/28133051328_3cf897d459_b.jpg)  
HAHAHA  
:(  
i dont get it  
i very specifically tried to get u  
i think thats EXACTLY why you got yourself baby  
huh  
so who did u get  
: )  
yuuri  
tell me more about these amphibian mass extinctions  
don’t say that cuz u know i WILL tell u more  
  
frogs have adapted to nearly every single continent throughout the millennia but now they’re dyinG AT AN ALARMING RATE BECAUSE OF US  
i love when you talk dirty to me  
IT IS DIRTY  
ITS DISGUSTING  
WE’RE DISGUSTING  
10:29 AM  
serlsy wh’d u ge  
t  
yuuri  
stop texting me and let ur nails dry omg  
(also tell galina i say hi)  
fuk u  
(sh e says hi nd taht hse miss s yuo)  
  
10:41 AM  
srsly who’d u get  
also im ready come pick me up now please :D  
!!  
show me  
[IMG]  
gorgeous  
  
srsly tho who'd u get  
of course i got you baby  
shut up tell me  
i told you just now!!  
well now i dont believe u  
driving now, can’t text  
『INCOMING CALL from **soulmate** 』  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading!! and for all the kind comments! im rlly glad yall are enjoying this as much as i am haha
> 
> phiphi n memes soon? phiphi n memes soon!!


	8. metaphysical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not to be nsfw but i miss all of u and am sending metaphysical hugs!!!
> 
> > POV Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains: sex-positive friendship, a cute n friendly mailman, and ALSO **warning** **warning** **warning** infinity war mentions SO if you have not seen the film and don't want a spoiler (idk if its an actual spoiler but?? just to be safe?? like if ur tryna not know anything about the film AT ALL before going in to see it) 
> 
> then only read until leo says "well i was gonna say with victor’s dick but that too yes" *****do not read past the last time-stamp convo at 12:01 pm*****
> 
> okok enjoy

the best people you'll ever meet  
  
**Today** 11:15 AM  
phichit  
not to be nsfw but i miss all of u and am sending metaphysical hugs!!!  
guang-hong  
th-that’s so nsfw omg  
babe   
*receives metaphysical hug*  
leo  
highly inappropriate  
like, im eating lunch rn. please  
also virtual  
don’t u mean virtual, not metaphysical?   
phichit  
\o/  
no metaphysical  
miss you too phiphi   
also shouldn’t it be textual  
guang-hong  
i think either virtual or textual would work  
since it’s like written  
phichit  
i meant metaphysical  
also leo… why are you eating lunch at  
at uh *calculates timezone difference*  
4pm??  
guang-hong  
but also sent over a network  
so virtual and textual are both appropriate  
lmao did u really  
did u REALLY calculate that in ur head yuuri  
leo  
ok cool so we're both right hi5 yuuri  
hi5!!  
kfjdkfj fine i looked it up on the app  
phichit  
I USED METAPHYSICAL ON PURPOSE OK  
I KNOW ENGLISH  
  
I’M… COMO SE DICE… LITERATE  
leo  
i—  
ok  
guang-hong  
basically we’re getting hugs  
phichit  
basically ur getting hugs  
leo  
im good with that  
11:26 AM  
!! btw phichit have you gotten my package in the mail yet?  
phichit  
omg right i was gonna tell u  
about that  
short answer: no   
what   
phichit  
bit of a longer answer: no because the mailman misplaced it  
but i can’t go to the office and report it  
leo  
why not  
phichit  
because mailman lost it while off-duty  
because  
uh  
basically mailman was clocking off when he handed me the package right  
and he recognized me and was really cute and friendly and offered to walk me out right   
guang-hong  
phICHIT  
leo  
aka he saw the unofficial prince of thailand and had a nut  
shut up phi u didn’t  
phichit  
and then i  
he  
[](https://farm1.staticflickr.com/955/28142316808_0889789db4_q.jpg)  
guang-hong  
ohmygodfdkJD  
you HOE  
leo  
amazing  
phichit  
anyway so *clears throat* official answer: basically what ended up happening is that mailman lost the package while we were hooking up at the bts station down the road from the post office??  
phichit.  
phichit  
and by hooking up i mean sharin some street crepes lmaoooo  
guang-hong  
you SOFT hoe  
phichit  
BUT i realized it this morning and texted mailman about it   
so he went to go look for it and has reported back that he found it   
so now he’s on the way to drop it off!!!  
leo  
again... amazing  
omg ok  
i was so worried   
phichit  
so now im just waiting to get yuuri’s package  
AND the mailman’s package   
and by mailmain’s package i mean his dick  
we’re gonna hook up this time i can feel it  
and by hook up i mean actually hook up  
leo  
yes we got that  
please do not say you’re getting my package in that kind of tone ever again  
guang-hong  
omfg  
the devil works hard but phichit’s ass works harder   
do u even remember mailman’s name  
phichit  
are u slutshaming me  
guang-hong  
never  
phichit  
good cuz i dont remember his name   
guang-hong  
djfkdjfkdjfkdjkfj  
leo  
omg why do u know his number but not his name  
phichit  
why does victor remember jj’s competition scores but not his name  
*thinking*  
guang-hong  
THINKING LFMAO  
leo  
ok that doesnt rlly work as an analogy but…, point  
*turns to yuuri*  
guang-hong  
*turns to yuuri*  
phichit  
*turns to yuuri*  
*turns to victor and reads phi’s text out loud*  
...  
he said “who?”   
phichit  
lololol  
poor jj  
leo  
*sheds a tear in canadian*  
guang-hong  
ksajfksdfj IN CANADIAN  
phichit  
on that note my doorbell is ringing  
sooo  
*gets boned in thai*  
enjoy the package!!!   
mine i mean  
well like enjoy the mailman’s package too??  
omg  
nvm  
phichit  
u got it  
[](https://farm1.staticflickr.com/832/28142317608_14158501a5_b.jpg)  
11:42 AM  
leo  
okkkk so while he uh  
does that  
guang-hong  
while he does the mailman  
leo  
yes.  
thank you  
guang-hong  
np  
leo  
what did you get him yuuri :D   
omg its so cute  
one of his fansites was selling some goods so i got him that  
guang-hong  
aww was it like photobooks  
leo  
like a fan with his face on it  
kinda dkfjdkfj   
yea it had those but  
i got it because one of the goods was  
omg how do i even  
explain  
basically they blew up photos of his hamsters and got them printed onto a full-sized suit?  
guang-hong  
JKDFKASDJF  
leo  
they what  
they printed what onto what  
  
guang-hong  
i love  
how all of his fans  
are such memes  
leo  
you are what you stan  
guang-hong  
obviously  
how else do you think yuuri ended up breaking victor nikiforov’s world record  
leo  
how else do you think yuuri ended up  
WOW  
well i was gonna say with victor’s dick but that too yes  
omg  
12:01 PM  
guang-hong  
i stan spiderman what does that mean for me   
leo  
oh no scoob  
nooooo guanghong  
guang-hong  
wait  
i-i dont feel so good guys  
[](https://memegenerator.net/img/images/16572181.jpg)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading <3 be proud of me for not including a single 'uwu' uwu
> 
> (also not @ how this update is nearly 1k omg... its the gc power...)


	9. raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the struggle bus stops for no one
> 
> > POV Yurio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disgusting is a group chat with victor and yuuri and do not respond is a group chat with mila and georgi

disgusting  
  
**Today** 6:00 PM  
ca-caw  
victor  
good evening to you too yurio  
katsuki  
did you just… ca-caw  
why are you ca-cawing  
victor  
i think the better question is what kind of ca-caw is he trying to imitate  
like is it a crow ca-caw or a raven ca-caw  
katsuki  
???  
i genuinely do not know how that is the better question  
raven  
victor  
ah see so that is more concerning  
what’s up yurio  
katsuki  
wait what  
i’m at that benefit yakov told me i had to go to  
i have to give a speech later  
i want to die  
[IMG]  
katsuki  
you look handsome!!  
thanks  
victor  
u’ll be fine  
just don't fuck up  
thanks  
katsuki  
don’t drink too much water or you might have to pee during your speech omg  
victor  
remember to smile but don’t show all ur teeth like some wild animal that’s been provoked  
also remember to blink  
katsuki  
stick to the script instead of accidentally yelling about the love of your life for five whole minutes  
thanks  
victor  
was it rlly only five whole minutes  
katsuki  
oNLY  
victor  
shortest five minutes of my life  
wait no scratch that  
the shortest five minutes of my life was hearing you say your vows  
i wish it lasted forever  
katsuki  
omg babe  
  
victor  
  
what  
victor  
what  
vows???  
did u guys  
what  
did u guys already get married  
wh  
???  
vows ?  
VO ,WS  
katsuki  
yurio are you ok  


do not respond  
  
**Today** 6:17 PM  
victor and yuuri  
are married  
mila  
we been knew  
georgi  
they're the sweetest  
the married-est and most in love-iest  
thank u for reminding me  
(◡‿◡✿)  
WH ???/ at  
when di d  
i wasn't there  
whey r  
georgi  
??  
mila  
you ok there buddy  


disgusting  
  
6:28 PM  
you guys married already??  
yodf.;v  
katsuki  
yurio??  
is everything okay  
where'd he go  
victor  
i think he had to go give his speech  
katsuki  
ooo  
break a leg yurio  
he's probably killing it  
victor  
hell yeah  
u got this yurio my sweet tuft-headed chicklet  
katsuki  
i thought he was a raven  
victor  
he can be anything he wants to be  
katsuki  
ok yeah  
victor  
i will support him  
katsuki  
ok me too yeah  
victor  
unless what he wants to do is beat us lmaooo  
in which case. he won’t  
(≖ ︿ ≖ ✿)  
katsuki  
nice to see you guys are putting the kaomoji app to good use  
6:45 PM  
first of all i’ve already beaten katsudon  
katsuki  
you’re back! how’d it go  
secondly i did end up needing to pee during the speech so fuck you  
katsuki  
omg see isn’t it the worst  
victor  
me and yuuri are a team so since u haven’t beaten me u still haven’t beaten both of us!!!  
this is ur fault i wouldn’t have felt the need to pee if u didn’t warn me about it  
because then all i could think about was trying not to think about needing to pee  
katsuki  
the struggle bus stops for no one   
third,  
did u guys really get married already  
victor  
yes we’ve been married since i first laid my eyes on him  
keep up yurio  
katsuki  
no??  
why'd you guys exchange vows already  
katsuki  
oh we were just practicing  
we practice sometimes lol  
oh  
victor  
my yuuri cries every time   
katsuki  
my goal is to make vitya bawl his entire water weight during the real thing  
oh  
ok  
that is  
7:12 PM  
katsuki  
?  
disgusting  
i was gonna say disgusting  
katsuki  
  
victor  
(◠‿◠✿)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crow caws are territorial signals while raven caws are calls (sometimes of distress, mostly just to communicate locations w each other). ~the more u know~
> 
> thank u for reading!! <3


End file.
